There's Always Hope
by MrsSt.CloudxToxBe
Summary: During the hard times things seem like they'll end, for my Wildcat it did. He sadly left us, but we know.. There's Always Hope. Gabi's POV One shot better than summary! RxR!


_**Ahhhhh! I'm back! Lol.. Is that exciting? Eh, anyway. I, as usual, worked extremely hard on this! And I hope you allll love it. You're more than welcome to skip the A/N. But there is a few things in it I'd love if you guys read :D**_

_**Firstly, the inspiration for this strangely came from a facebook group. It was quiet sad and I instantly thought it'd make a great one shot. I'm working on the next installment for 'Fucking Perfect' and 'Through The Tough Times'. But this just couldn't wait! :D**_

_**If you have twitter? I do have an account that I forgot to mention lol. My account is MrsStCloud1 and I'd greatly appreciate if you followed me :D. Also, my one shot 'Holiday Surprises' hit 20 reviews! For the one chapter.. That? Left me speechless. To me it's A LOT. So this in a way is a present for you guys doing that :D. **_

_**I'd like to dedicate this to one of my best friends, Rac4hel414. That girl is the most amazing author I've ever read work from. And for her to class me as a best friend is a great privilege! I suggest you all go and read her amazing, brilliant work. Especially her latest masterpiece 'Less Than Perfect'. It had me in tears. So I really suggest you go read and review her stuff to tell her how amazing she is :D. She deserves it! **_

_**I'm going to stop now because I am very proud of this and I'm hoping to get a few reviews at least lol because I'm hoping you all LOVE it :D.. Read! And.. Review? Please?**_

* * *

I smiled over at Troy, he was sitting on the opposite side of my wooden coffee table. Different sized maths and English text books surrounding him. Big, small, long and thick ones. Ever thought of a text book as being described like a penis? I just did. I watched as he slowly turned the to the next page of the large text book. _Basic Concept Of Mathematics. _Troy had always had a bit of trouble when it came to the fundamentals of learning, which is why I liked helping him. We helped each other when it came to school, I helped him get A's and he helped me be more out there and showed me how to make friends. Make something of myself in high school.

I watched as he chewed his bottom lip, tapping his pencil against the page of the text book. I loved how he looked when he concentrated, he always chewed his bottom lip and ran his hand through his brown, slightly messy hair multiple times. I found it cute, I smiled wider when his eyes lit up as he got the answer for the next question. He quickly wrote the answer down in his notebook, he told me that he likes to write it down quickly otherwise the information manages to go in one ear and out the other. I told him that it'd be impossible for that to happen, reason one because he's not listening to anyone. He's reading something. But he insisted that if he didn't write it down within five seconds it would just disappear. Another one of the many reasons I found him cute.

I looked back down at my own blank notebook. Flipping open my science text book, I rubbed my tired eyes a little, suppressing a yawn. The last few days had been hectic, the end of senior year was coming up and all seniors, including my slightly slow, but amazingly gorgeous boyfriend, were stressing. Last minute assignments had to be handed in and we had a week long block of exams coming our way next week. My mind drifted to last week when I started freaking out about the exams and how as usual I wasn't ready. Troy packed us a picnic and took me away to the most beautiful forest I've ever seen. Completely covered in grass and gorgeous trees and flowers surrounding where we picnicked. I smiled at the memory, remembering how much _fun_ we had that day. It was completely relaxed, just us two. The way I loved it.

"You know, if you actually concentrated Miss Montez, you'd have more than lines on that paper of yours" Troy smiled over at me, his blue eyes sparkling as he spoke. His eyes drew me in every time I saw him. Every time I kissed him or touched him, they were a different blue. They were a baby blue when he laughed or smiled, a dark blue when he was angry or upset and a nice aqua blue when we made love.

I smiled, biting my bottom lip as I shook my head, my messy curls slightly falling in my face. "If you stopped distracting me Mr. Bolton I would be able to concentrate." I smiled. His laugh sounded out throughout the room, sounding like music to my ears. A light giggle escaped my lips, watching him laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Your lame little excuses." He laughed, pulling himself up onto my little black couch that was situated behind him.

"Hey! It wasn't lame!" I defended.

"Baby, I was doing my own work," He laughed, resting his hands behind his head. "I couldn't have been distracting you."

"I was remembering our amazing picnic last week." I smiled, folding the corner of my paper over.

"Our forest fuck?" He smiled, closing his eyes.

I smiled, pushing myself up off the carpet, walking around my coffee table to sit beside him on the lounge. I pulled my legs underneath myself, leaning against his blue t-shirt clad chest. I rested my head on his shoulder, resting my arm over his waist. "Please don't call it that," I smiled "I don't like when you say it."

"Sorry, baby," He mumbled, removing one of his arms from behind his head to wrap around my waist. "It just rhymes kind of."

"Only cause they both start with an F." I smiled "And don't apologise goose." I smiled, slipping my hand under the blue fabric of his shirt. I ran my hand from near his belly button, up his chest and back down. I rubbed his side gently, frowning when I felt a rib. I started to lift his shirt up, looking up at him as he stopped me "Don't." I said firmly, a small smile tugging at my lips as he gave in. I lifted his shirt up, gasping lightly as I saw his ribs sticking out. His stomach sinking in, looking sickly "Troy, when was the last time you ate something?"

He shrugged, pushing the material back down to cover his stomach. "I don't know, I've been so busy I guess I just forgot." His eyes seemed to turn the dark shade of blue that I hated and he couldn't seem to make eye contact with me. I knew something was wrong.

"Troy, you're skin and bone," I frowned "How could you forget to eat?" I sighed. "Come on." I nodded, pulling myself away from his warn frame, standing up off the lounge. I held my hands out, waiting for him to take them.

"What are we doing?"

"Getting something to eat," I nodded "Come on. I have some stuff to make mac and cheese; your favourite." I smiled

He hesitated for a minute, taking my hands. It was only then I realized how weak and frail his arms looked. I guess I'd been so wrapped up in my studies that I forgot to pay attention to my own boyfriend, who was obviously going through a really tough time. By the look of his, now tiny, frame. His arms had lost most of their muscle, his eyes had bags under them and his clothes were nearly falling off him. If it weren't for his belt, which had a freshly punctured hole to make it smaller, his pants would've been on the ground.

His eyes wandered to the wall behind me, before he stood up quickly, gathering his books off the table. I sighed watching as he stumbled a little, struggling to lift the heavy books into his school bag. "Sorry, baby. I didn't realise what the time was."

"Its okay," I nodded, helping him put the bags into his black _Billabong_ bag. "Will you eat when you get home?"

He nodded, zipping his bag up. "I promise, baby." He smiled weakly. I hated when he didn't smile fully, it made me sad because it meant he was upset.

I sighed, nodding reluctantly. Kissing his dry lips quickly. "I believe you, I love you."

"I love you, too." He smiled, kissing my cheek softly as he pulled his bag on his back slowly. I fixed the handle up, helping him pull the bag on properly, I could see he was having trouble getting it on. "I'll call you after dinner."

"Okay," I nodded. I hugging him gently, his bones being perceptible even under his shirt. I bit my lip, keeping my arm around his small waist as we walked to my front door.

I lived alone in an apartment, after my father left my Mother and I, when I was about three, I had always been independent. My Mother would always tell me about stories of when I was little, I loved to dress myself and make my own lunch for school. Even though I was incredibly shy I always managed to make my own friends and stand up for myself. So once I turned sixteen? I went and got emancipated, while my Mother was away on a business trip. Living on my own is just like it was while my Mother was away on business anyway. Only I could have Troy sleep over whenever I wanted now.

"Don't stress, Brie." He smiled, I could tell it was a fake one. Just to make me happy.

I put on my own fake smile, nodding. "Just.. Be careful." I leant up and kissed him softly, moving my hand to his ragged hair, winding my fingers between his locks as I gripped it gently.

He kissed me back, his hands resting on my waist. I felt him grip the material of my strappy baby doll singlet (Link in profile :P) his once strong fingers only being able to just grip the material tightly, pulling me closer against him. I smiled, pulling away from the kiss after a minute, if it got too much more heated I wouldn't let him leave.

"You have to get home, mister," I smiled "You need to eat, study, call me afterwards and then get some well needed rest." I nodded, gently running my thumb across the bag under his right eye. "You look so tired," I whispered, leaning up and kissing beside his eye gently "On second thought, go home and have something to eat then jump into bed. I can talk to you tomorrow." I nodded, kissing his cheekbone gently. His jaw and cheeks were more defined, the bones being more distinct. It made his face look smaller, more sickly. It made me feel sick that I hadn't noticed it for at least a week and a half. I spend everyday with this amazing guy standing in front of me and I didn't even notice that he was only skin and bone, that made me feel like the worst girlfriend in the world.

"I'm calling my Brie," He smiled, kissing me quickly "Even if its just to hear your voice before I fall asleep." He whispered, softly kissing my forehead.

I smiled, closing my eyes instinctively. "Okay," I whispered. "I'll be waiting for your call."

"Good," He laughed lightly, his voice sounding strained at the effort. "Bye, baby." He smiled, heading out my front door. I leant against the door, watching him walk down to the pavement, his steps slow and looking almost like his legs were going to turn into jelly. He turned back to me once he got to the sidewalk, blowing me a kiss before he walked around the corner.

I closed the door behind me, letting out a long sigh as I leant my back against the wood of my door. A million thoughts were running through my head; My finals, my assignments, how I was going to pay my bills on the two shifts that I'd been able to work this week. But most importantly.. Why my boyfriend looked so sick.

I ran a hand through my messy locks, sliding down my door. I wiped away the stray tear that had fallen. Ever been so stressed that you just wanted to curl up in a hole and never come out? Well at least stay in there till the stress disappeared. I let out a shaky breath, pulling my phone out of my pocket. I loved looking at my wallpaper, it was a picture of Troy and I at the beach, laying on the sand in each others arms. I skillfully took the picture, just as I was about to click the button Troy kissed me, it was a really natural picture. That was the simple times, back in Junior year when we hardly had any stresses apart from what dress I was going to wear the next day. Troy looked a lot healthier back then, he even had a little bit of baby fat, his cheeks were so cute and now they were just bone.

My most favourite thing to do with Troy was to cuddle him, hug his muscular frame and bury my face in the crook of his neck. It felt like we fit together, now it just felt like I was hugging an empty shell.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when there was a loud knock on my door. "Gabi!" I wiped my eyes, standing up to open the door. "Hey, babe!" Ally greeted me once I had opened the door.

"Hey," I smiled weakly, stepping aside to let her in. "What' up?"

"I could ask you the same question," She nodded, wiping my cheeks. I smiled weakly at the gesture, sniffling a little. "Why are you crying? Did something happen with you and Troy?"

"No," I shook my head, trying to smile as best as I could. "We-We're fine," I nodded, letting out a shaky breath. I bit my bottom lip as it started shaking. "I-I am," I managed "I don't know about Troy." I got out before I let out a sob. The stress had broken through finally. The stress from school and work and now worrying about Troy's health. I felt my legs fold beneath me, my chest felt like it was compressing. My vision was blurring and my breath was getting short and I could only just hear Ally's voice asking if I was okay. I couldn't answer and before I knew it, everything went black.

_~There'sAlwaysHope~_

I walked into school the next day, feeling a lot better than yesterday. After my little attack Ally managed to wake me up and helped me out, she cooked me dinner and then slept over. I should explain, Ally's my best friend; more like my sister. We've known each other since we were little, Ally's and my Mum were best friends and ever since Ally stole the basket off my favourite pink bicycle we became best friends. We had done everything for each other since we were little. She was the only one I'd lean on for help, apart from Troy. Which is the reason why when she stood in front of me, clad in only one of my shirts and a pair of _Hello Kitty_ underpants, telling me she'd talk to Troy and see if he was okay, that I agreed.

I got to my locker, staring at the metal container that was currently holding none of my books, before I opened it. I removed it from my back, unzipping it before I shoved most of my books into the locker, followed by my bag. I had seven official days left of high school. I wasn't even looking forward to graduation anymore, I just wanted all the stress to be taken off. And more importantly I wanted to take Troy's stress away, my poor man. I grabbed the books I needed for my first two classes before I closed my locker forcefully. I headed down the crowded hallway of East High. Looking around at all the other kids, they were smiling and laughing. Even some of the people that were in our grade seemed happy, how could they be so.. Carefree? So happy? We had people in our grade who were so stressed they _forgot_ to eat and yet they were standing there laughing at the stupidest things like.. Ridiculous rumors about Zac Efron now dating an Australian. That's the most important thing they could discuss?

I pushed my way through the big red doors of the gym. It was the first place I looked for my boyfriend. No matter how warn he was he always seemed to find the energy to shot some hoops. I smiled seeing him standing in the middle of the court, dribbling the ball. His jeans were sitting lowly on his hips and his shirt seemed really baggy. I tentatively walked towards him, not wanting to frighten him.

"Its okay, I know you're there."

His voice sounded even more strained then yesterday. He let the ball roll away, near the hoop, before he turned to look at me. His eyes looked slightly bloodshot, the bags under them looking even darker.

"Hey, babe," I smiled weakly, walking towards him. "How are you feeling?" I whispered, wrapping my arms around his middle lightly. His arms lightly wrapped around my shoulders and he kissed the top of my head, resting his head against mine. "Better?"

"I am now," He whispered. We stood in silence for a few minutes, Troy's slightly tattered breath the only thing being heard "I saw Ally this morning."

I nodded, closing my eyes. "And?" I said, my voice in a whisper

"She said you're worried about me," He sighed "And you had a panic attack yesterday?"

I sighed, looking up at him. Looking into his dark blue eyes. "Yeah," I nodded "I just.. Got so worried." I nodded "I didn't wanna stress you any more than you already are, I thought she was just going to ask if you needed help with anything. I didn't feel like I was doing any good."

"Why would you not be doing any good?" The frown that was plastered on his face broke my heart, it felt like I was making everything between us worse. Was I really that bad of a girlfriend?

"Because," I frowned "It took me a week and a half to realise that you were no longer my Troy." I shook my head, dropping my arms from around his waist to run my hand through my hair.

"I am your Troy?" He more questioned than stated.

"I'm talking about the 'forgetting' to eat," I nodded "You're skin and bone now, Troy. I could fit my arms around you twice, I use to only be able to just fit them around you." I wrapped my arms around myself, tears rolling down my cheeks. "I thought you trust me enough to talk to me if you were in so much trouble you started to forget to eat. You don't smile anymore a-and you look like you're going to pass out." I wiped my eyes, holding back a sob. "I miss my boy."

"Hey," He sighed, resting his hands on either side of my face, his thumbs wiping my cheeks. "Baby, I'm still here. I'm still me," He assured me. "I'm just stressed about school and trying to get my basketball scholarship," He sighed "And I've been planning something for you," He smiled weakly, hugging me as tightly as his weak arms would let him. I hugged him back instantly, burying my face in his shirt. "For us. I promise in seven days I'll be back to normal."

I nodded, finally letting the sob escape from between my lips, a bubble popping against the material of his shirt. "I don't want you to put any more stress on yourself though."

"Don't worry, baby. Its not stressful, its just taking time." He nodded, kissing the top of my head softly. "Now, we have a class to get to."

I nodded, dropping my arm, keeping as close as possible to him as we headed out of the gym. The gym, beside the rooftop garden, was Troy's favourite place to go to just.. Think. He always said he felt like himself in the gym and before school hardly anyone went in there. We walked through the hallway that was slowly becoming deserted as it got closer to class time. I looked up at Troy, smiling as I saw the blue start to return in his eyes.

Once we got to class I sat in the seat beside him, keeping my fingers laced with his. I had to touch him in some way, it was like he was my life support and if I stopped touching him I'd die. I sat quietly, listening intently to the teacher. Our English class was one of the hardest ones of the year, if you missed one word the teacher said? You were most likely to fail. Troy let go of my hand, resting his hand on his stomach.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, leaning closer to him.

He nodded silently, keeping his focus on the desk in front of him. I watched him carefully, resting my hand on his back. He dry heaved a couple of times before he actually vomited all over his desk, it wasn't normal vomit. It had spots of blood in it. I freaked, pulling him straight from the chair and out of the class room. I could hear people whispering as we rushed out, the teacher calling after us. I held Troy's slightly clammy hand, squeezing it lightly as I led him down the now completely deserted hall, to the nurses office. I couldn't get the image of him throwing up out of my head. And having blood in it? Made me freak even worse.

"Did you eat yesterday?" I asked, looking over at him. I sighed when he looked at the ground. That meant one thing; No. "Troy, you have to eat." I frowned, leading him into the nurses office. The smell instantly hitting you as you walked in, it was the smell of disinfectant. "Excuse me, we need help. He just threw up blood." I said quickly to the nurse

She stood up from her desk, fixing her glasses that were perched on her nose. "What's your name, young man?" She asked, walking over to us.

"Troy," He nodded "Troy Bolton."

"Ahhh, Mr. Bolton." She smiled "Your Dad is a very nice man."

"Thank you," He nodded "Do you have any pain killers?"

She rested her hand on his back, leading him over to the bed in the corner, that was set up for students. "What seems to be the problem?"

"He hasn't been eating," I frowned, standing near the door. "For at least a week."

She raised an eyebrow, looking down at Troy who was, by now, laying on the bed. "Is this true, Mr. Bolton?"

He nodded, making himself more comfortable on the white paper-like sheet. "I've just been terribly busy," He whispered, coughing a little. I frowned, watching as he stared at his hand before he wiped it on his jeans. You'd have to be blind to not see the little red splotches that ended up on the leg of his jeans. "I promise I'll get around to it."

"Eating isn't something you get around to," The nurse sighed, getting a bottle of pills out of her medicine cabinet "Eating keeps you healthy."

"I haven't been hungry!" Troy yelled, standing up. I jumped at the loudness and angry tone in his voice. "Does no one get that? I forgot to eat! It happens!" He snapped, pushing past the nurse and I, rushing out of the office.

I frowned, letting a tear fall. I was watching my boyfriend break right in front of me and I didn't know how to help him. I followed after him, sighing when I lost him. I ran a hand through my hair, smiling a little as I figured out where he'd go. I ran quickly through the empty hallway, coming to a large set of yellow doors. I pushed them open, walking up the stairs. The fresh air hitting my face as I made my way further up the stairs. I smiled, breathing in the gorgeous scent of the flowers that surrounded the rooftop.

I sighed, seeing Troy leaning against the railing, looking out onto the rooftop. I walked up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind. "I'm sorry," I whispered "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Its okay," His voice cracked as he spoke. It broke my heart hearing him so upset. "Its just getting to me, all the school work and having to remember something as small as eating. I've got so much school work and assignment work to do, my Dads still expecting me to keep up with my basketball," By now he was sobbing as he spoke, my own tears falling onto his shirt. "Its just so hard, Brie."

I let him go, turning him around before I crushed him in a hug, making sure he wouldn't pull away. He hugged me back, burying his face in the crook of my neck, sobs raking his body. I held him as he cried, sliding to the ground with him as his legs gave way. I ran my hand through his hair soothingly, kissing the side of his head softly "Its okay," I whispered calmingly. We sat for ages, me comforting Troy while he cried. Eventually he calmed down, his head still resting on my shoulder.

"I'm here for you," I whispered, kissing his forehead. "I'm never leaving you."

"Thank you," He whispered "I love you so much."

I smiled, kissing his wet lips quickly, rubbing his back. "I love you more than anything, Troy Bolton. Promise me something?"

"Anything Brie." He whispered, looking up at me.

"Never leave me," I whispered, running my hand through his hair. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'd never leave you, Brie." He whispered, leaning up and kissing me softly. I smiled, kissing him back, a slight bit of relief washing over me. I knew if I had Troy I'd be fine. "Remember when we first met?" He whispered, twirling a lock of my hair around his finger.

"I'll never forget," I whispered "I was so scared, I'd heard all about Troy Bolton; East High's superstar. And now my Mum was having his family over for dinner? The first thing that came to mind was fuck, what if he hates me?"

He laughed lightly, coughing a little. "And you wanna know what the first thing I thought of when I saw you?" He smiled up at me.

"What was the first thing you thought of when you saw me?" I smiled

"I'm gunna marry that girl," He smiled, sitting up straighter. He kissed me quickly, pulling me against his chest. I smiled, wrapping my arms around him; being in his arms was my favourite thing in the whole world! "And I'm going to impregnate her."

I giggled, kissing his neck. "You can impregnate me if you would like to, Mr. Bolton."

"How many times?" He laughed. I smiled, that sounded like a Troy laugh!

"How many times would you want to impregnate me?" I laughed

"Hmmm," He smiled "It could be only be once and that'd be enough times for me. At least then we'd still have time for each other."

"I want max two," I smiled "A boy and a girl. TJ, Troy Junior, and Demetria."

"Demetria?"

"I've always had a thing for Demi Lovato," I giggled "She's sexy, I'd name our daughter after her."

"TJ and Demetria, I love them." He smiled "The Bolton's."

"We can have a white mailbox with that on it," I giggled "I've always dreamed of having a white mailbox with my last name on it."

"Is that why you wrote 'Mrs. Soon-To-Be-Bolton' on your mailbox at the apartment?" He chuckled "I thought that was just a hint."

"It was both." I giggled, kissing him quickly.

_~There'sAlwaysHope~_

"Hey Gab,"

I looked up from my spot in the cafeteria, smiling at Ally. "Hey," I smiled, pushing my textbooks across so she could sit down. "What's up?"

"I'm freaking out, it's a day till graduation and I still haven't figured out what I'm wearing!"

I laughed, shaking my head, going back to my book. I only had one more exam left to go and I was a free woman! Troy had finished his exams and was waiting for his results to come through, I knew he'd do amazingly! "You're a dork, and I still have to study, my exams in two hours I think that's a little more important."

"Don't be so sure, Montez" She laughed, pulling her blonde hair back into a ponytail.

I laughed, chewing on the end of my pen, jumping slightly when I felt a hand on the bottom of my back. I smiled, relaxing when a pair of lips pressed gently to the top of my head. "Hey, sexy," I smiled "What are you doing?"

"Coming to see what my girlfriend is doing" Troy smiled, sitting beside me.

"Studying for her last exam while some people are worrying about more important things like what to wear to graduation." I laughed, looking over at Ally who had her mouth full of her sandwich.

"Oh that's much more important," Troy laughed. I smiled, biting my lip but keeping my focus on my text book, as Troy's hand moved to rest on my stomach, rubbing it gently.

"It is!" Ally protested, her mouth still full.

"Oh, Ally," I groaned "That's disgusting."

"Sorry," She frowned, going back to eating.

"Its fine," I laughed

"Hey, baby," Troy smiled, kissing my cheek "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yes, my amazingly happy boyfriend," I smiled, looking over at him. I was so happy that was doing much better. As soon as the stress was lifted he was back to his normal self, we even made love.. Multiple times in one night. It felt amazing!

"Well, I've been thinking," He started, playing with my fingers

"That's a shock!" I joked

"Ha ha," He laughed sarcastically, kissing me quickly "But seriously, what if, cause we're going to be incredibly busy for the next few weeks organizing everything before we have the rest of summer to relax, what if we spend the next twenty four hours getting use to not being with each other?"

I raised an eyebrow, looking over at him. "Troy we'll be getting stuff ready together."

"Yeah, but," He sighed "When we go away to college we'll be in different classes and everything else that's now going on is going to make it hard for us to be together and I just think we should be prepared." He shrugged "We don't have to."

I smiled "If you want to do it and get use to being away from me, then lets do it."

"Really? You want to?" He questioned.

I smiled and nodded, burying a hand in the back of his now shortly cut hair, leaning over and kissing him quickly. "Of course, it'll help you."

"Thank you, baby," He smiled "It means a lot."

_~There'sAlwaysHope~ _

I frowned, walking up the path to Troy's front door, he'd missed graduation! It wasn't like him, he seemed so excited about having one last hoorah with his classmates. Seeing everyone dressed in their red gowns was amazing, it felt so good being able to say that I graduated. I knocked on the front door, waiting for an answer. Jack and Lucille were at the graduation after party that was being held at Chad's house. Troy told them he was going to meet them at the school but.. He never showed.

I waited for a good five minutes before I tried to open the door, I twisted the doorknob slowly, frowning when it opened. Troy never left the door unlocked. "Troy!" I called out through the empty house. I quietly closed the door behind me, heading further into the house. I checked the lounge room, usually he'd be in there playing video games but everything was neatly packed and cleaned up. Lucille was saying before how she didn't get around to cleaning the house before she left. Weird. As I walked to the back of the house, towards Troy's room, I noticed that it was spotless. I got to his room, pushing the slightly ajar door further open.

I smiled seeing Troy sleeping on his bed, his suit on. It was black with a white dress shirt, it fitted him perfectly. He had a piece of paper in his hand, a speech perhaps? As I got closer I noticed a small orange pill bottle laying beside him, maybe he'd had trouble sleeping lately. I sat beside him, running my hand through his hair, leaning over and kissing his dry lips. They felt slightly cold. I frowned, picking the pill bottle up. It was just a bottle of aspirin, but it was empty. The date it was prescribed on was yesterday, there's no way they would've all been gone.

I freaked, leaning over, putting my ear near Troy's mouth. No breath. I grabbed his wrist, feeling for a pulse but I couldn't find it. I let out a sob, instant tears rolling down my cheeks, smudging my make up. I dialed for an ambulance, waiting for someone on the other end to pick up.

"Albuquerque hospital, what's your emergency?" A nasally voiced woman answered

"My boyfriend," I got out "He's not breathing, I think he's overdosed."

"Where are you, ma'am?"

I gave her Troy's accident and some minor details she asked for before I hung up from the phone call, breathing a little at the thought of an ambulance arriving soon. "You're going to be okay," I whispered, leaning over and kissing Troy's lips. I pulled back when I heard something crumple. I frowned, pulling the paper from his light grip, reading over the messy writing scribbled on the paper.

_Dear my amazingly gorgeous Brie,_

_I'm sorry you had to find me like this, I didn't want to put you through this but I couldn't bear to see the disappointment in your eyes when I told you I'd never amount to anything. My Dad's been abusing me for a while now and it was getting too much. I knew I would've failed all my exams, I nearly fell asleep in almost all of them. I had already disappointed him, I couldn't bear to disappoint the love of my life too. _

_You're my light Brie, my shining star and knowing that I'd have let you down was enough to kill me. The past few weeks were terrible, but in no way were they your fault so don't go on blaming yourself, that's not why I done this. I need you to carry on with our gorgeous baby you're carrying, its going to be a boy. I could feel it in my bones. Everyday that I woke up beside you or woke up to be able to talk to you, find you close was just another amazing day to add to my life. I don't want you to think I wanted to get away from you, I just want what's best for you and our boy. I now know that you can last twenty four hours with me, Brie you can do it forever. You can do it for our baby._

_You're going to make me so proud, you'll be the best darn children's doctor out there and our baby is going to love you just as much as I did. You're a fucking amazing person Brie. The most perfect girlfriend I could've ever asked for, don't you ever change or once we meet up in heaven to be together once again? I'll kick your little butt. Enjoy life to the fullest, you have a lot more potential then I ever had and I was just holding you back. I know now you'll be able to live life to the fullest, Gabriella Anne Montez, even though I've passed on I want to ask you something.. Will you be my wife? If you say yes, there's something in my pocket for you, baby. _

_I'll love you forever and always, with my whole entire heart and soul. They're yours to keep, stay strong my Brie. There's Always Hope!_

_Love Your Wildcat,_

_Xxx_

By the time I'd finished reading I was in full on hysterics. I didn't even hear the ambulance officers calling out. I quickly ran out of the room once I did and led them into Troy's room. It was like everything was in slow motion, watching them load Troy quickly onto the gurney. I kept the note to my chest, following the officers out. Climbing in the back, I made sure I held his hand tightly as we rode silently to the hospital, one of the officers were sitting in the back with us, working mindlessly on Troy the whole ride to the hospital.

I remembered something he wrote in the note, if I said yes to marrying him there was something in his pocket. I checked his jacket pockets first, seeing as though the jacket had been pulled off him and was now sitting beside me. Nothing in them. I reached over and put my hand in his left pocket, pulling out a small, black velvet box. I let another sob escape as I opened the box, a gorgeous diamond ring sitting in the middle of it.

"Yes," I whispered, slipping the ring on my wedding ring finger. I took a hold of his hand again, kissing the back of it. I would marry him, dead or alive. He was the love of my life and I'd never love someone as much as him.

_~There'sAlwaysHope~_

"Troy Alexander Bolton was the love of my life," I nodded, as I looked out at the full church in front of me. Students from East High, members of the community and Troy's Mum were all packed into the tiny community church. "He was the most caring, generous, beautiful, amazing, kind, thoughtful, compassionate, kind hearted, remarkable, incredible and most selfless person I knew. Those being only a few ways to describe how wonderful he was," I cleared my throat, preparing for the tears to keep falling. "The day I met Troy was the happiest day of my life. I was so nervous at first to meet him, not being sure whether I was good enough to be a friend of 'Troy Bolton' but being the amazing person he was he treated me like a proper man would. He did our whole relationship, even up till after he passed on," I managed "He'd buy me random gifts and hold me if I was upset, even if I wasn't. He was just an all round kind man and any girl would've been lucky to have him but somehow he chose me." I sobbed

Ally sighed, coming up and joining me, she wrapped her arm around my waist to keep me steady, resting her head on my shoulder as the tears freely fell. I took a deep breath, ready to keep speaking.

"Some people say love at first sight is stupid, dumb," I nodded "I was one of those people until I met Troy. Waking up to find a cute message on my phone was something I done every morning, it could be something as simple as an 'I love you' or something extravagant as a beautifully self written poem, that's just how Troy was," I took another deep breath, finding it hard to breathe. "I could go on forever about all the cute things Troy done and how amazing he was but I don't think we have that long and I have some news to share with everyone," I nodded, resting a hand protectively on my stomach. A few eyes that were focused on shoes shot up to look at me. "There'll always be a part of Troy that will live on, in everyone's hearts," I nodded "He was a big part of everyone's lives, but fortunately he was a bigger part of mine and I'm sure everyone guessed that we were sexually active," I blushed lightly, earning a couple of laughs. "Lucille," I smiled weakly. After she read Troy's note she reported Jack and told the police that he use to do the same thing to her in the early stages of their relationship. He was locked away straight away. "You're going to be a grandma."

I few people gasped, some people smiled widely at the thought of a little Troy. I smiled at the wolf whistles that came from the basketball team. I looked to the back of the church, biting my bottom lip lightly as it shone brighter than ever. Troy was with us.

"Never forget the amazing person that Troy Bolton was," I nodded "Keep him in your hearts forever and never forget there's always hope." I smiled smally, hugging Ally back once I was finished.

I pulled away from her, hugging Lucille when she came up to us. "You're really pregnant?" She smiled, hugging me back

I smiled and nodded "I'm three months today," I whispered "Troy reckons it'll be a boy."

"Troy?"

"We found out a couple of weeks ago," I nodded, looking up at her. "I-If its okay with you, can I come and stay with you for a while?" I managed

"Sweetie," She sighed, running her hand through my hair. "You can stay with me as long as you like, I tried to get in contact with your mother but she seems to be busy."

"Story of my life," I muttered, closing my eyes.

"Come on," Ally smiled, joining the hug "Aunty's shouting some ice cream, does baby feel like ice cream?" She asked, rubbing my back.

"If its anything like its father, it will." Lucille laughed lightly.

"It does," I smiled, biting my lip "With some mustard."

"That's disgusting," Ally screwed her face up, taking my hand.

"Get use to it," Lucille smiled, keeping her arm around me as we headed out of the slowly emptying church. "That'll happen for at least the next four months."

_~There'sAlwaysHope~_

_**A year later**_

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Gab?"

I smiled confidently over at Ally, nodding. We headed up the grassy hill that led us towards the gravestones of the Albuquerque cemetery. "I'm sure," I smiled

She smiled, wrapping her arm around my shoulder "I'm so proud of how far you've come. I was worried about you for a while there."

After Troy's funeral a year ago things went down hill as my pregnancy progressed. The more I realized Troy was missing out on, the more depressed I got. At one stage I tried to kill myself, the day of my first ultrasound. The first time I got to see our baby and I was alone, my baby's father wasn't there to hold my hand and kiss away my happy tears. So after the ultrasound was finished I tried to run my car into a wall, I didn't die and the baby wasn't harmed but I did end up with a nasty scar down my arm.

Troy missed out on all the good things and the bad things. He wasn't there to hold me when I had morning sickness or when I felt so tired I could barely walk. The worst part was the labor. I had Ally and Lucille with me, but it wasn't the same as Troy. I could feel his presence in the room with us, it sounds silly but I just know he was there. It helped.

After I gave birth, things became easier, but it was still upsetting knowing that I had to do things without Troy. I had to teach our baby new things without him, things like how to build a sandcastle or ride a bike. Troy wouldn't be there to see our baby grow into a teenager, he wouldn't be there for the first day of school or the first date. But he'd be watching from a distance, a long distance.

We stopped at the top of the hill, a nice marble headstone sticking out between all the others. I wiped my eyes as we walked over, the pain of losing him was still strong. I smiled weakly through my tears, kneeling in front of the headstone "Hey, babe," I whispered, pressing two fingers to my lips before I pressed them against the cold marble of Troy's headstone. "How are you?"

I ran my fingers over the cold headstone, pulling out the weeds around the bottom of it. I discarded them near the tree behind where Troy laid six feet under the ground. I looked up at Ally, nodding at her. She knelt down carefully beside me, smiling weakly.

"Hey, shithead," She laughed lightly. "I miss you, big brother." She nodded. Ally and Troy always joked around, they were like brother and sister. It was a cute bond they shared. "I miss you like crazy, but.. Not as much as this gorgeous girl right here." She smiled, wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

I smiled, resting my head against her shoulder. "You probably know this but, we all live together now. Its getting easier," I nodded "To live without you," I managed "Its hard but, we're all managing through, Troy. I just wish you didn't have to leave." I sobbed

"Hey," Ally sighed, kissing the side of my head. "Babe, he's watching over you and little one here." She smiled, looking down at the baby carrier situated in front of us.

I nodded, wiping my eyes. I looked over at his head stone, smiling weakly at the engraving on the headstone.

_Troy Alexander Bolton _

_18th__ October 1992 _

_23__rd__ June 2010_

_Loved son of Lucille and boyfriend of Gabriella. Soon-to-be father of TJ Bolton. _

_There's Always Hope. _

I pulled away from Ally, gently pulling my sleeping son from his carrier. "TJ, I want you to meet someone," I whispered, Troy Alexander Bolton, Troy and my son. I held him so he was facing the headstone. "Meet your Daddy, the most amazing person I've ever known." I smiled weakly, kissing his forehead gently.

He made a light squeaking noise, waving his arms around a little. He was tiny for his age, hence why he could still fit in a baby carrier. I hadn't eaten well during my pregnancy so he was about two or three pounds too small, compared to the average weighing baby, when he was born. Making his birth weight a grand total of four point ten pounds. But Troy and I were both small, so Lucille managed to slightly talk me out of blaming myself.

"He turned six months today, Daddy." I smiled weakly, tears still rolling down my cheeks. "You'd be so proud of him, he's learning to crawl, our big boy." I nodded "I promise we'll come by at least once a week from now on, I want him to know you as best as he can," I whispered, standing up. "I love you so much Troy Bolton, my amazing husband and father of our son. You'll forever be in our hearts.. We'll always remember.. There's Always Hope." I whispered, blowing a kiss towards his headstone before we walked off, walking away from the love of my life.. I meant it. We'll always remember, more importantly.. We'll always remember Troy.

_**What did you all think? Hopefully you all enjoyed it! Again;**_

_**1; Follow me on twitter? :P (MrsStCloud1)**_

_**2; Go read Rac4hel414's amazingess and**_

_**3; REVIEW! Lol **_

_**(Links in my profile!) **_


End file.
